There are so-called quick-change adapters as fixing devices for quicker fixing of cameras and other optical equipment to stands or for connecting them to other accessory parts. These consist essentially of two parts: an adapter part, which is fixed in the stand screw thread of the camera or other optical equipment and amounting part, which is screwed onto a stand or another accessory part. For a secure but detachable connection of a camera and stand, the adapter is inserted into the mounting part and locked there.
Most of the current solutions are based on the interlocking of a tapered guide. These devices are relatively bulky and heavy, which is of significance especially for the adapter part positioned below the camera, etc. Insertion to each other is only possible in one direction and the equipment must, therefore, be aligned accurately prior to the connection.
Methods also exist with a round adapter part. An especially small device on the market is the “mini connect” made by Novoflex. The adapter journal in this case has a diameter of 24 mm at a height of 6 mm. However, this design apart from its size has serious disadvantages: By means of an inclined surface on the adapter, the latter is unilaterally connected to the mounting part by means of a lever arranged on it, where the lever swings out widely from the housing eccentrically toward the center of the mounting part and remains in this position even after locking. The manufacturer cautions in its user manual against touching the lever, because of the danger of inadvertent disengagement of the camera from the stand, especially if the camera is carried with the stand (or by the shoulder support). Moreover, the adapter is still able to shift in the recess, even after it is inserted into the mounting part. In the worst case this has the effect that the locking lever will hold the adapter in an area of only slightly more than 2 mm. This is very dangerous, considering the fact that camera-lens combinations can easily weigh several kilograms. Moreover, this device offers no protection against accidental dropping if the camera is not locked. In the interlocked condition, the lock can be loosened by an action of medium torsion on the camera housing.
In view of recent technical requirements due to the increasing popularity of compact and ultra-slim digital cameras, the size of the quick-action fixing devices must also be reevaluated. To be able to manufacture digital cameras as small as possible, functional parts, such as the battery compartment or memory card slot are in many cases located on their underside, often directly next to the stand screw thread. Adapters with a diameter significantly larger than that of the thread insert of such cameras (approximately 10 mm), must consequently always be unscrewed, to be able to reach these parts. As a result, most of their application advantages, that is, the time saved by the quick connection are lost. Additionally, the screw thread in most cameras is located at the outer edge of the camera housing, where stable locking with an adapter that protrudes out beyond the edge is no longer assured.
Finally, the size of the adapter also plays a role in storage and transportation. As the adapter is intended to stay at all times under the camera, so as to fully utilize its primary advantage, this is not possible, if the camera with the attached adapter can no longer fit into a camera, shirt or pants pocket which is possible in particular with compact digital cameras or if the adapter's size is somewhat “awkwardly” disproportionated to the delicate design of the camera.
The problem of the invention is, therefore, the creation of a quick-action fixing device, which is small enough not to impede the other functions, which permits a spontaneous combination of camera and stand without prior special alignment, which is mechanically stable and also provides mechanically stable support to heavy camera-lens combinations and can be secured against operating errors. Finally, the adapter should be in proper proportion with the design of modern digital cameras, as a prerequisite for remaining constantly mounted to the camera housing.
This problem is solved by the features of the embodiments of the invention found below.